tempo_videofandomcom-20200214-history
Fun at the Seaside
|re-release date = |running time = 30 minutes|catalogue number = 95872 97482|rating = |image1 = FATS.png}}Fun at the Seaside is a Tempo Pre-School video release by Abbey Home Entertainment Distribution on 1st June 1992. It contains five seaside-themed episodes from four programmes that are "Jelly Babies", "Paddington Bear", "Huxley Pig" and "Nellie the Elephant". The video got re-released by Tempo Kids Club and Abbey Home Entertainment Distribution on 5th December 1994. Description 5 Exciting Holiday Adventures. Episode Info *Jelly Babies - A Day at the Seaside *Paddington Bear - Trouble at the Beach *Paddington Clears the Coach *Huxley Pig - Huxley Pig at the Beach *Nellie the Elephant - Nellie at the Seaside Video in the Tempo Kids Club trailer Tempo Kids Club What a Choice trailer (1992) *The Adventures of Parsley the Lion: Dill's One Dog Show and other stories *The Adventures of Tintin: Red Rackham's Treasure *The Adventures of Tintin: The Shooting Star *The All New Adventures of Rupert: Rupert's Undersea Adventure *Babar: The Show Must Go On *Captain N The Game Master: The Most Dangerous Game Master *Charlie Brown and Snoopy: Linus and Lucy *Charlie Brown and Snoopy: Lucy Loves Schroeder *Charlie Chalk: Coconut Harvest *Charlie Chalk: There Are no Roads on Merrytwit *Chorlton and the Wheelies: Hide and Shriek *Chorlton and the Wheelies: Some Like It Hot *Dennis by Hank Ketcham: It's Magic Time *Fairy Tale Classics: Little Mermaid/Little Red Riding Hood *Favourite Pre-School Stories: featuring Paddington Bear, Tales of Aesop, Huxley Pig and Broomstick Cottage *Fireman Sam: Spot of Bother *Fireman Sam: Safe with Sam *G.I. Joe The Action Force: Joe's Night Out *The Herbs: The Birthday Party/Tarragon and the Eggs *Huxley Pig Goes Camping *Inhumanoids: Cult of Darkness *Inspector Gadget: Focus on Gadget *Jem: Music is Magic *MoonDreamers: The Star of Stars *My Little Pony: Sweet Stuff and the Treasure Hunt *The New Adventures of The Care Bears: The Magic Lamp *The New Adventures of The Care Bears: The Space Bubbles *The Original Adventures of SuperTed: Trouble in Space *The Original Adventures of SuperTed: SuperTed Goes to Texas *Paddington Bear: A Bear In Hot Water *Paddington Bear Goes to School *Paddington Bear: In and Out of Trouble *Pre-School Favourites: featuring Spot, Wimpole Village, Bump and Will Quack Quack *Pre-School Favourites vol. 2: featuring Broomstick Cottage, Junglies and The Raggy Dolls *Quentin Blake's The Story of the Dancing Frog *Stories of the Sylvanian Families: Fun at the Fair *The Super Mario Bros Super Show: The Great BMX Race/Pirates of the Koopa *Sylvanian Families: There's No Place Like Home *Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles: Invasion of the Turtle Snatchers *Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles: Super Bebop, Mighty Rocksteady *Transformers: Only Human *Transformers: The Nightmare Planet *Where's Wally: The Unfriendly Giant Trivia Trailers and info *The Tempo Pre-School video titles advert from 1991. *Tempo Kids Club What a Choice advert from 1992. Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:Tempo Pre-School Category:Tempo Kids Club Category:Jelly Babies Category:Paddington Bear Category:Huxley Pig Category:Nellie the Elephant Category:Children's Videos from Tempo Video Category:Children's Compilations Category:UK VHS Releases Category:Abbey Home Entertainment Category:Michael Hordern (Paddington Bear Narrator) Category:Martin Jarvis (Huxley Pig Narrator) Category:Tony Robinson (Nellie the Elephant Narrator) Category:FilmFair Category:VHS videos with Tempo Pre-School UK VHS advert from 1991 (announced by Enn Reitel) Category:VHS videos with Tempo Kids Club UK VHS advert from 1991 Category:VHS videos with Tempo Kids Club UK VHS advert from 1991 (Pre-School) Category:VHS videos with Tempo Pre-School UK VHS advert from 1992 (announced by Pat Sharp)